


she walks in beauty

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s a fine line between being a fool and being in love – she just hasn’t realized it yet. —ladynoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she walks in beauty

**Author's Note:**

> ridiculously clichéd little thing i wrote for valentines day~

.  
.  
.

**she walks in beauty**  
_there’s a fine line between being a fool and being in love – she just hasn’t realized it yet._

**.**  


“It’s beautiful tonight,” she offers breathlessly, the cool evening breeze sweeping between them in rolling waves. “The skies are clear, the air is crisp; even the moon is shining down on us, big and brilliant – and it’s all pretty perfect, don’t you think?”

He sneaks a glance at his companion – takes in the intricate study of light and shadow playing over her features, the stray strands of blue hair that have escaped her pigtails and now cling to her parted lips. Takes in the lovely, lovely girl he’s grown to adore.

“Heh~ I know just the _purr_ fect way to end such a beautiful night.” Chat Noir flashes one of his infamously catty grins, planting a firm hand flat against the rough surface of the chimney and leaning in closer, closer, _closer_ –

Ladybug laughs, cupping her palm over his mouth and neatly side-stepping his advances. “Oh, you,” she says, sounding like she’s about to roll her eyes or smack him upside the head. “Quit fooling around.”

And yet from behind her signature mask, her eyes are glittering like the velvet sea of stars above her, glowing like precious gems in the dark.

“Yeah, well – ” He grasps at her wrist with incredibly gentle fingers, bringing her knuckles up to brush against his lips. “ – you know full well that I’m anything _but_ a fool, milady.”

_I’m just a boy in love – with a girl who is as oblivious as she is beautiful, no less._

.  
**owari.**  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own _Miraculous Ladybug_.


End file.
